User talk:Chesse20
tHis is a Cheeze page. harry hates scary logos wiki koolkid likes wiki Chesse20 (talk) 00:07, September 9, 2018 (UTC) welcome to my page Wow. Thanks for the category dedicated to me. Billy Naven (talk) 18:38, September 9, 2018 (UTC)That noob you wish didn't work on the wiki. All you are is a bully who is shaped like the letter P and a real pussy (literally, just look at your profile picture). YOU MAKE THIS WIKI WORSE IN COMPARISON! WORSE THAN THE LAST TIME I VISITED! I DIDN'T NEED A CATEGORY PAGE, AND I CERTAINLY DIDN'T NEED YOU IN MY DAMN LIFE! I HOPE YOUR AFTER LIFE IS CRINGE! You are the worst person I've met on this wiki. Shut the crap up and leave me alone. YOU SWORE THIS INSTANT Hope your happy about this. I'm working in the best intrests of the average user of this wiki Chesse20 (talk) 22:58, September 9, 2018 (UTC) I highly doubt it you BITCH! GET AWAY FROM ME. People come to this wiki to make pages about logos and add catagories about their favorite characters getting scared by logos, you just want to take that away from everybody Chesse20 (talk) 23:01, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Well I'm your exception. I'm scared of scary logos. In fact I love them. And the logos you mention are shit. You called me a noob (and I only said sarcastically about that in the talk page), you indicate my blogs are shit, and worse of all, you make me pissed off. HA! I LIED! I'M NOT SCARED! The rest that I said is true though. Look, I apologize ok? You're probably gonna pick on me for this or even get bored of me, but hear me out. All I meant was that making "Logos that scare (fictional character)" categories is pointless because the fictional character bit has nothing to do with the wiki and it clogs up this wiki with filler. Those were my thoughts anyway. If you're gonna make fun of me for putting cute logos on a category that indicates that I'm allegedly scared of these logos, fine, go ahead. Call me a noob, call me a bully, call me an asshole, call me a pussy, I don't care. Both you and I know that I'm melodramatic. Billy Naven (talk) 23:40, September 9, 2018 (UTC)Billy, the idiot who started this stupid war. why u always changing the talk page me Yeah it's you liomsomeone. Billy Naven (talk) 19:59, September 17, 2018 (UTC)Billy WE HAVE A RIGHT TO DELETE PAGES. STOP CHANGING THE FUCKING TEMPLATE! the sims 1 burglar theme is one of my favorite pages on the wiki, stop touching it Chesse20 (talk) 03:00, September 19, 2018 (UTC) It's a useless pile of shit and we care about LOGOS not games! Chesse20 (talk) 20:47, September 21, 2018 (UTC) games have logos Video games titles THEMSELVES AREN'T logos were looking for on the wiki. Video game COMPANY titles are logos we're looking for. logos are logos Chesse20 (talk) 18:17, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Considering that this is based on the clg wiki, we only want logos from movie, tv show, and video game companies. Who is we? I don't think i've seen anyone on this wiki except for you complain about what logos are fair game as being scary Chesse20 (talk) 20:53, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Greedyselfish, squadhater2002, all those users. Even the admins. Chesse20 (talk) 23:46, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Greddyselfish hasn't bee on this wiki in years and squadhater2002 joined yesterday and has made 1 edit They still have it. Have it Hate it hate it hate u hate me hate fuckers on the wiki Important (for Chesse) MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME MEME Chesse, fuck you Censored. You trynna act cool huh bitch? huh? Well, Roblox ain't cool bruh. Its for like 10 year olds bro. Get yo salty ass outta this wiki and stick back to your 10 year old shit, cringy ass Censored. You may as well be "popular" on Roblox, but bro, we've got a big war going on. I mean, who the fuck on this wiki knows or likes Baldi's Basics? Bro, switch back to your 10 year old stuff man, any roblox user probably aint suitable for a site like this lol. Whatever I posted back in May on your talk page, just forget about it. That's when we was enemies. Now we're pretty much friends on Roblox. I WILL NOT LEV CHEESE20 ALONE and his name is john cena *Destroys AWWESOME* why do you keep deleting my talk page it doesn't annoy me i just think its funny at this point Chesse20 (talk) 17:44, September 20, 2019 (UTC) I HATE CHESSE20! 23:25, December 5, 2019 (UTC)